


Extraordinaria: Cuatro & Cinco

by JesseLBlack



Series: Four & Five [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adolescencia, M/M, amor de adolescencia, libro: extraordinaria, pov Vanya, vanya cuenta la historia de cinco y klaus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Un fragmento del libro EXTRAORDINARIA cuenta desde el punto de vista de Vanya como era la relación entre sus hermanos, Número Cuatro y Número Cinco.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Four & Five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Extraordinaria: Cuatro & Cinco

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es completamente inventada, aunque si se usa el libro de Vanya, dicho capitulo no se encuentra en el libro jajajaja. Saludos.

En apartados anteriores, hable sobre cada uno de mis hermanos y sobre mi vida en la academia Umbrella. Durante todo este tiempo, solamente resalté aquellos rasgos de personalidad que cada uno tenía en cuanto a sus relaciones con los demás y conmigo, pero nunca me puse a hablar de lo que fue para Número Cuatro (Klaus Hargreeves) perder a Número Cinco y cuanto nos afectó a los dos su partida.  
Una de las pocas cosas que siempre valoré de mi estadía en aquel lugar, fue como algunos de mis hermanos pudieron verme más allá de lo que mi padre decía. El rechazo hacia mi persona y el dolor que padecí por ello en este tramo del libro estarán exentos, porque me encargaré de hablar de mis dos hermanos.

 **Número Cinco** desapareció hace muchos tiempo, nunca tuvimos pistas sobre donde fue o si está bien, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, como si nunca hubiera pisado esta tierra y solo nos queda los recuerdos de aquella etapa. Él jamás quiso un nombre, aunque mamá estuvo pensando muy detenidamente en darle uno, pero Cinco era lo suficientemente rebelde como para negarse a cualquier cosa. Su relación con mamá era buena, pero rechazaba mucho el contacto con los otros y muy pocas veces se lo veía realmente interesado en los demás.  
Por otro lado, **Klaus Hargreeves** se convirtió en un adicto a diferentes sustancias y pasó su vida de centro de rehabilitación a centro de rehabilitación, no he tenido mucho contacto con él en los últimos dos años. Klaus era muy sensible, fue el primero en querer un nombre, al contrario de su hermano, solía llorar mucho cuando era un bebé y siempre comentaba que le perturbaba dormir solo, por lo que escapaba hacia el cuarto que podía. A veces con Allison, otras veces con Ben y también con Cinco. Él siempre fue diferente a todos nosotros, no regido por el sistema binario y con una capacidad actoral que mucho envidiaríamos. Sin duda, el más emocional de nosotros.

Como dije arriba, solo nos quedan los recuerdos de aquella infancia atrofiada por nuestra relación con nuestro padre, el que sean superhéroes y se dediquen a arriesgar su vida para salvar a personas que ni siquiera conoce es un mérito que solo ellos tienen, mientras que yo, me concentraba en mis clases e violín y ser extraordinaria en lo que podía, probablemente teniendo una añoranza de lo que pude haber sido.

Con respecto a Cuatro y Cinco, su relación era bastante particular dado a sus singularidades. Cinco era más serio, más maduro y emocionalmente inestable en cuanto a su temperamento, tal vez es algo que Klaus también tenía, no, estoy segura. Ellos eran iguales en su forma de afrontar la realidad con la evasión. Cinco desaparecía y Klaus la ignoraba, tal vez por eso eran tan cercanos en la batalla y tan íntimos en la privacidad de la casa. Ellos no se daban cuenta, porque nunca habían volteado a verme, pero yo los solía observar mientras competían una taza de leche en la cocina, en esa época, Cinco era mucho más bajito que Klaus y sus piernas colgaban de la silla. Nunca supe de que hablaban, solamente ellos entendían eso, parecían hermanos, pero hermanos de verdad, de esos que se cuentan secretos.  
Yo le contaba secretos a Klaus y también a Cinco, pero no era lo mismo, nunca fue lo mismo a lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Una vez escuché de Allison que a Klaus le gustaba Cinco, fue la primera vez que alguien habló sobre romance en la mesa de la cocina. Diego no lo creía y continuó jugando con sus cuchillos, mientras Luther le pedía a Allison que no dijera esas cosas, no las sabía con exactitud. Ben siempre permaneció callado y en aquella época no sabíamos el porqué, pero posteriormente me enteré que él sabía sobre la relación de Klaus con Número Cinco desde ese entonces, que era un secreto a voces del cual él formaba parte.

—Si no es verdad ¿por qué siempre juegan a las escondidas? —preguntó Allison mientras pasa su tenedor encima de la yema del huevo, rompiéndola levemente.

—Todos jugamos a las escondidas entre nosotros —señaló Luther, en esa época no se notaba tanto su admiración y amor hacia Allison, eso fue más adelante en el tiempo, en ese entonces teníamos doce años.

—Sí, pero suele haber un buscador, no dos personas que se esconden en el armario —indicó Allison, Diego hace una mueca y luego comienza a reír y Ben observa para todos lados, tal vez un poco perturbado que Klaus y Cinco entraran el cualquier momento.

—Bueno, no puedo refutar tu lógica —señaló Diego y continuó comiendo mientras escuchan los tacones de los zapatos de mamá.

—No hablen tan fuerte, ellos nos pueden escuchar —dije en ese momento, Allison arqueó una ceja y me miró.

—Bueno, tú has observado bastante a esos dos, te llevas muy bien con Cinco, podrías ser de utilidad —indicó ella acomodándose el enrulado cabello oscuro. Yo negué en ese momento, intentando persuadirla que no sabía nada, pero ella puede usar trucos.

— ** _Oí el rumor que me cuentas lo que sabes de Cinco y Cuatro_** —dijo y su voz sonó como un eco en mi cabeza.

Mi hermana había usado su poder en mi para obtener chismes, en ese momento no sabía demasiado de ellos, pero le dije todo en contra de mi voluntad. Diego miró enojado a Allison y le lanzó un cuchillo muy cerca de la cara, lo que provocó que Luther se incorporara casi violentamente, tirando la mayoría de los platos al suelo en su movimiento, y tomara a Diego de la camisa.

—¡No, Número Uno! —exclamó Allison, no me di cuenta cuando todos nos paramos excepto Ben.

—¡No puede usar sus poderes en nuestra hermana! —exclamó Diego—. Y menos para saber si Cuatro y Cinco tienen un amorío.

Diego tenía razón y luego de pensarlo, nuestros hermanos también se dieron cuenta de eso. Allison me pidió disculpas —ella no suele pedirle disculpas a nadie— y Luther bajó a Diego. Ben continuó sentado mirando su plato a medio comer en el suelo y mordió sus labios ligeramente, yo pude notarlo, pero no dije nada. Ben es, luego de Klaus, el más sensible de nosotros, nunca quiere pelear en los combates y tampoco le agrada que nosotros peleemos, creo que nadie le gusta eso, pero de ello hablaré en la sección de Ben.

Luego del desayuno era mi práctica con el violín, estuve toda la mañana tomando mis clases y repasando lo que ya había logrado. Desde la ventana de mi cuarto pude ver a mis hermanos jugando. Luther estaba platicando con Allison encima de unas rocas, Diego y Ben intentaban improvisar una lucha, aunque todos sabíamos quien terminaría ganando. Klaus y Cinco se mantenían distantes, susurrándose algo al oído y riéndose.

Dejé mi violín y bajé para unirme a ellos esa tarde. Nadie notó mi presencia cuando pasé por la puerta hasta el patio, bueno, tal vez Ben se dio la vuelta para darme un saludo antes de volver a su pelea épica con Diego. Me acerqué muy lentamente a Klaus y Cinco para charlar, ellos dejaron de hablar en un momento al otro antes que yo siquiera estuviera a dos metros de distancia, ninguno de los dos me estaba mirando de frente pero se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Número Siete —saludó Cinco con una sonrisa torcida, Klaus se dio la vuelta y también me miró.

—Puedes llamarme Vanya —señalé y suspiré, mirando hacia arriba las hermosas flores que crecían en el árbol—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Apostamos que Klaus no puede usar los tacos de mamá —indicó Cinco, esta vez con un tono burlesco.

—Puedo y lo haré, solo tienes que verme.

—Inténtalo —Cinco caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió, Klaus lo miró, sus ojos nunca lo dejaron en todo momento y me sentía invasora de su intimidad, solo ellos estaban allí, ellos dos y nadie más, no estaba Diego y Ben peleando, ni Allison y Luther hablando, no estaba yo observándolos y el aire se sintió pesado.

—Vamos —Klaus tomó la mano de Cinco y lo arrastró hacia adentro, inmediatamente los seguí para ser parte de lo que fuera que quisieran intentar. No me notaron tampoco cuando subí las escaleras, jamás se apartaron y no dejaron de tomarse las manos en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Mamá se estaba cargando, en la época que nosotros eramos pequeños se cargaba entre dos o tres veces al día, gastaba demasiada energía en nosotros. Ya de grande, con una vez al día era suficiente.  
Klaus esta vez soltó a Cinco cuando entró al ropero de mamá y tomó dos zapatos rojos que se encontraban allí. Cinco se rió mientras Klaus intentaba ponérselo y me miró por primera vez para señalarme lo divertido que era esto. Yo también reí, debo admitirlo, estar con mis hermanos me traían esos pocos momentos de tolerancia a mi desagradable vida.

Cuando los tuvo puestos se paró y extendió sus brazos para mostrarlo a Cinco. Este asintió.

—Camina, cariño, sino no podremos verte —indicó con una sonrisa burlona. Miré a Cinco con sorpresa, es la primera vez que escuchaba una muestra tal de afecto entre ellos, la idea que estén interesados el uno en el otro comenzó a rondar mi mente por primera vez en la vida.

—Venme mover mis caderas, bebé —chasqueó los dedos con gracia y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con dificultad, intentando no romperse una pierna.

Salió del armario de mamá y caminó por el pasillo todo el trayecto hasta las escaleras. Cinco y yo lo seguimos sigilosamente de atrás, ya estaba comenzando a animarse más de lo que parecía al comienzo y Cinco lo alentaba desde atrás a continuar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga la boa de Allison? —señaló recordando esa bufanda de plumas rojas que muchas veces se lo vimos a Allison cuando salía, en ocasiones había encontrado a Klaus y Cinco jugando con ella e imitando a Allison delante del espejo.

—Vamos, bajaré y puedes traerla contigo —indicó Klaus comenzando a bajar las escaleras, pero antes que Cinco se diera vuelta para buscar la boa escuchamos un estruendo fuerte y como un peso cayó por las escaleras hasta terminar en la planta baja.

Cinco se teletrasportó tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba Klaus y yo bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. No pasó mucho antes que nuestros hermanos, Mamá y el señor Hargreeves estuvieran allí para ver a Klaus con la mandíbula llena de sangre. Él estaba consciente, pero su boca no se veía nada bien.

—Número uno, llévalo al salón de emergencias —dijo Hargreeves bastante enojado, Cinco se alejó unos momentos de donde estaba y dejó que su hermano más alto tomara a Klaus en brazos, dado que él no podía hacerlo, Klaus pesaba al menos seis kilos más que Cinco.

Luego de unas horas que para todos fueron años, Hargreeves nos comentó que Klaus estaría bien pero pasaría un tiempo sin hablar —lo que Diego agradeció— y tanto Cinco como yo fuimos castigados por ser imprudentes. Íbamos a visitar a nuestro hermano con bastante regularidad a su habitación y vimos poco a poco el progreso, durante ese tiempo bajó mucho de peso porque solo consumía líquidos y se comunicaba con nosotros escribiendo en un cuaderno.

—Esto me recuerda cuando chupaste una batería porque Diego te dijo que te crecerían los vellos púbicos —dijo Cinco.

Klaus intentó reír, pero no pudo, el dolor era más fuerte. Me quedé un rato en la puerta observándolos y notando la familiaridad que había entre ellos. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos o al menos eso se observaba, porque en ocasiones, Klaus estaba hablando con Ben o teniendo una conversación divertida con Allison; mientras que Cinco a veces se encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea o leyendo en el propio, pero el tiempo que estaban juntos era de ellos, para ellos.

Hubieron cosas que fui notando con el paso de los tiempos. Ambos le tenían pánico a los ruidos fuertes, cuando eran pequeños, durante la temporada de tormenta, ambos se escondían debajo de la cama y se los encontraba unas horas después. También disfrutaban de jugar bastante en el patio y al mirarse a los ojos se entendían todo y más. Cada vez que Cinco necesitaba ayuda en algo, Klaus era el primero en alzar la mano para acompañarlo, eran más que hermanos, eran amigos.

Por eso fue devastador cuando tiempo después Cinco desapareció. Ninguno se preocupo cuando pasó una hora o dos, pero a las tres horas de desaparecido, la cara de Klaus comenzó a transformarse al igual que la de papá. El caminó de un lado al otro gruñendo y hablando por lo bajo, mamá intentó que no nos perturbe pero era imposible. Esa noche le dejé un sándwich en la cocina y todas las luces prendidas de la casa por si venía a la noche con hambre, pero no ocurrió nada ese día, ni al siguiente ni al otro.  
Klaus se la pasaba en el quiosco de afuera, sentado y apretando sus ojos y puños para invocar, poco tiempo después supe que intentaba conectarse con Cinco. Ellos eran tan unidos que era imposible que Cinco no viniera a él si hubiera muerto. No importaba si afuera llovía, nevaba o hacía un terrible calor, Klaus todos los días a la misma hora salía al patio y usaba sus poderes para ello. Fue tan triste cuando una tarde, me acerqué al quiosco y él ya no estaba allí, se había dado por vencido.

Las drogas comenzaron a consumirlo lentamente y fue peor cuando Ben falleció, Ben fue sin duda el gran apoyo para Klaus en ese momento. No fue extraño que su corazón no pudiera soportarlo y que las lágrimas se secaran en su rostro. Lo único que pensaba era en drogarse, en fingir que todo estaba bien y en pasar largas horas mirando el retrato de Cinco o la estatua de Ben. Podía sentir como su corazón se desgarraba hasta sangrar y siendo el más sensible de todos su tristeza lo consumió. Ya no era el mismo Klaus que mantenía alegre a la familia, ahora era un estropajo que solamente quería morir y que dios o incluso Satanás lo rechazaba tanto como lo rechaza su padre. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, todos abandonamos nuestra casa, ya no estaba Klaus, ni Diego, ni Allison, ya no había rastro de ninguno de nosotros más solo las imágenes plasmadas en las paredes o los recortes enmarcados en los escaparates.

¿Qué más puedo decir de ellos dos que no haya dicho? El amor es bastante complicado cuando se es joven, perder a un hermano es doloroso, pero perder a alguien a quien amaste es más doloroso aun. Klaus nunca lo dijo y probablemente nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero él amó profundamente a Cinco, más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podía entender. Y Cinco lo amaba a él también profundamente. No sé hasta donde llegó su amor, no sé que cosas pasaron detrás de la puerta de sus habitaciones. Tal vez un tímido beso o una caricia, probablemente un abrazo caliente y afectuoso rodeado de pena y dolor, porque todos sabemos que lo único que los Hargreeves sabemos del amor, es como echarlo a perder.  
Klaus jamás pudo reponerse de la perdida. Y yo tampoco.


End file.
